Don't Resist It
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: JasperBella: After the graduation ceremony, Bella has a revelation. She moves her life to British Columbia to start fresh but fate intevenes in the form of Jasper Whitlock. Whirlwind romances happen everyday...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You knew this was going to happen as soon as we met Jasper, why are you so surprised now?" Alice said, smiling sadly.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know but that doesn't mean I didn't grow to love you over the years."

Alice placed a hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry, but she's the one I've seen it. You have never been as happy as I've seen you." She smiled. "If only I could tell you more."

"What about you though?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about me. In three years I will meet my true mate."

I looked out of our bedroom window into the moonless sky. Alice had predicted since the day we met a brunette girl was going to ease my pain, my suffering. She was going to make me feel whole again and teach me how to love. Alice said she had seen me walking with the brunette, smiling and laughing as the sun sparkled on our skin.

"She starts at Forks High Monday." Alice said quietly.

**Okay so I'm not entirely certain of the exact plot of this story. All I know so far is that there will be up to five chapters because I suck at long stories. The main pairing will be Jasper and Bella because I love that pairing. The rough plot so far is thus.**

**Summary: After Graduation, Bella has a revelation and leaves forks for British Columbia. Alice tells Jasper its time so he heads off to B.C in search of Bella. He finds her in a karaoke bar one night, singing the song that sparked the story and so far that's it. He's gonna have to win her love though, Edward did a fucking number on her.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one: Revelations.

This was it.

I, Bella Swan, had finally graduated high school.

How I graduated, I don't know. I had healed since my birthday enough to study for my final exams. For seven months I was a living zombie, barely living. I had worried Charlie to death and I didn't really see that until last April. I wish I never have to see my father cry again. When I walked past his room that day and saw him sitting there, head in hands and shoulders shaking. I think that finally snapped me out of my daze. I was still depressed though, but at least I was responsive.

I turned the engine off, stepped out of the truck and walked onto the trail. I marked my way with orange tape, stopping rarely on my two hour walk into the wilderness before I found it.

There, under the breezy June sky, was our meadow.

I made it to the centre before I dropped to my knees and cried. I had to will myself to stay there as I sobbed, yelling out my pain into the sky. After the tears would no longer come I lay down on my side and sobbed quietly. I thought about Edward, trying to find closure in what had transpired between us. My birthday played in my mind, I could see the hungry look in Jaspers eyes when I got that paper cut...hungry but not feral...

As I saw Edward push me into the table, something in my head clicked. Jasper didn't really snap until after my arm had been all sliced up. This could have all been avoided if Edward hadn't pushed me.

We could still be happy if he didn't place me on such a high pedestal.

I was starting to get angry now, finding flaws in Edward and everything he did. Like how we would never let me get too close to him, always stating his control was not great. Always insisting on keeping me safe from danger even though I could easily take care of myself. In fact Jasper was about as much harm to me as Jacob was.

Edward was the one to put me into the most extreme amount of danger simply by pushing me into glass in a house full of vampires. Honestly Edwards stupid mistake was what was making me so unhappy...making my dad cry.

Suddenly I felt a strong wave of displeasure toward Edward. I started to yell obscenities directed at him. "Edward you're an idiot! You could have avoided all this pain and hassle if you hadn't held me wrapped in cotton! I'm human Edward not fucking porcelain! You hear me!" I stopped and felt it. It felt like I was no longer guilty, I no longer felt the burden. "Oh my God I'm over you."

I stood up from my position, the sky starting to darken and I left the meadow. It no longer held anything there for me. By the time I got back to my truck it was dark out. I climbed in, started the engine and left for home, my mind a buzz the whole way home. I had to leave Forks, nothing kept me here any longer. Now that I was able to get over Edward I could finally see that living here with the memories was simply living in the past, clinging to a memory as I slowly drove myself insane.

I shook my head. No, I need a change.

I climbed out of the truck, slamming the door and heading inside. "Dad I'm home."

Charlie came to the living room door and frowned. "You were gone a long time Bella."

"I know dad, I had some thinking to do." I explained as I sat down at the kitchen table. I motioned for him to do the same. "Dad I'm over Edward completely. I thought about it and decided that I'm not going to cling to a memory anymore."

When Charlie smiled his whole face lit up. I felt the guilt boil inside me as I knew that what I was going to tell him would break that. "That's why I've decided to move to Canada."

"Why Canada?" He asked finally.

I took a deep breath. "Well I've decided on British Columbia so I can still be close to you, but this way I can put Edward in the past where he belongs."

"Well Bella, this is a very mature decision to make." Charlie replied. "If you want to get away please make sure you've gone through all the avenues you have to. Do you have any money saved?"

I nodded. "Dad I worked at the Newton's store for over a year saving for my college fund, but I don't want to go to school anymore. I want to experience the world. I'm going to go upstairs and try to plan where I want to go and what I'm going to do when I get there."

I went up to my room, booted up my laptop, the only thing I've bought since I started at Newton's, and started researching British Columbia. Everywhere looked beautiful. I decided on a place named Kelowna. It looked pretty, beautiful lake, Mountain View and it was a small city. I could get everything I needed in one place. I looked up apartment listings and job openings online and emailed my resume out. Tomorrow was Sunday so I'd have a day to write out my financial plan before I called for apartments on Monday.

I slept soundly that night, not dreaming finally.

XOX

I took a quick flight to Kelowna the following Friday for the weekend to look at a few apartments and attend a few interviews. I scored myself a sweet little apartment downtown, beautiful wood floors; lovely view of the city and it wasn't too expensive. I had a few interviews, one at a coffee shop called Tim Horton's, one at Kelowna Kostumes and another at the public library. All three told me that I would be contacted Monday, so I enjoyed the rest of my weekend, walking along the shore and taking in local sights. Sunday night I flew home and began packing my things. I started with my closet and moved on to my dresser. I got half of my room done before I stopped for the night.

Monday afternoon the library called and offered me a nicely paid job that I could start as soon as I moved to town. I called the man about the beautiful apartment and told him I could move in on the first of the month. Glancing at my calendar, I noticed it was a mere week away. I had to finish packing, talk to Charlie about everything and cook enough meals for him to fill the freezer.

"Better get to work then." I said, standing to finish packing.

By the time I was done, my entire room was packed except from the clothes I would need for the week. I still needed to cook for Charlie, which would require a trip to town. I sighed and slipped my jacket on, heading toward the door.

XOX

Walking through the aisles at the grocery store, I bumped into someone I could have done without.

"Hi Bella." Jessica Stanley said, smiling at me. "How are you?"

I nodded. "I'm good. Busy lately."

"Oh, are you getting ready for college?" She enquired in a friendly manner.

"No actually I'm moving." I replied, throwing some spices into the cart. "I need a change."

She nodded. "Can't hack Forks anymore? Where are you headed?"

"Canada." I shrugged. "Close to Charlie if he needs me but far enough away..."

"Yeah...So personal therapy?" Jessica's face lit up. "You're trying to get over him aren't you?"

"I am over him now Jessica." I sounded a little clipped. "I'm simply driving the final nail into the coffin so to speak." Ironic.

Jessica took the hint and left me to my shopping.

After everything was paid for and in the house, I turned on some music and started cooking. I didn't even register the time until I heard Charlie come into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells how was your day?" He asked setting his gun holster down on the kitchen table. "I can see you've been cooking up a storm."

"Yeah. I replied. "I've got good news."

He sighed and waved. "Go on. When are you leaving? "

The first." I went back to my cooking quietly, finishing up supper and laying it out on the table. After supper I cleaned up while Charlie relaxed and I packed up all the things I cooked.

Before I knew it, moving day way here.

XOX

All of my stuff was loaded into my truck and I was ready to go. I hugged Charlie goodbye. "I will call often I promise. You have enough stuff to last you until I come for a visit okay?"

"Okay." He hugged me real tight. "Please take care of yourself Bella I do worry about you."

I climbed into my beloved truck and took off toward my new home. I had one stop before I left Forks for good.

Driving up the familiar path I pulled up in front of the beautiful Cullen house.

"I can do this." I assured myself as I walked up the path toward the front door. Opening the door, I was hit by a rush of memories, smile filled days sat here with Edward and the family, playing Scattergories and Uno. I sighed, walking up toward Edwards's room. I walked in, smelled his scent everywhere and left. I had to; it was a little too much too soon. Making my way back down to the entrance hall, I stopped right before I opened the door; I turned and looked back one last time at the house I had shared my first love in.

"Goodbye Edward, I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted."

Closing the door behind me, I climbed into my truck and began my days drive to Kelowna.

XOX

**Mass Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I simply use them to write Twifics (secret shame)**

**So this is chapter one I have decided that there will be three chapter in total and one prologue. I'm writing this fic purely because I want to put my idea out there, I could care less about reviews, but if you do leave one flames will not be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Before I begin this chapter I feel the need to request that while you are reading the end of this chapter you listen to the song Hey Jude by the Beatles. That song I find sets the mood for my whole story. It perfectly syncs up with Jaspers pure love for Bella. This chapter is going to be having lyrics scattered throughout it.**

Chapter Two: Hey Jude

I had been in Kelowna for little over than two months and I could already feel the change doing good. I had finally gotten some colour back in my skin, no longer looking like the vampire I had desperately wanted to be. I had gained some weight back, no longer looking skeletal and my hair no longer hung limply. I looked like I did before Edward stepped into my life. After being invited out a few times for karaoke with Brooke from work, I had started to become a little more social, going out and inviting people over from work to hang out. I was really starting to enjoy living again. My job was amazing, everyone was so nice and friendly, but I guess that's just how Canadians are apparently. I worked whenever my schedule said it did, but I never started before nine, and was out at the latest eight. My boss, Dave was awesome. He was a very friendly guy, a little quiet but that was okay. We worked in silence together often and neither of us felt the need to disrupt it. He reminded me of Jasper in ways. He and I could sit in the same room for quite a while without ever feeling the need to break the silence.

_Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

Brooke and I were really hitting it off. We had many things in common, we both loved to read that being the reason we chose the library and we were both here for a change. Brooke had grown up in a small town in Saskatchewan and she hated it. What had made her leave though was awful. He boyfriend had cheated on her with her sister and she had walked in on it. She had been here a year almost and as soon as I told her I was also here because of my ex, we began going for lunch together every day.

"So, what are we doing for your birthday?" Brooke asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

I shrugged. "I'm not doing anything."

It will be a year on my birthday. A year since that terrible accident that almost cost me my sanity.

"Come on Bella, you have to celebrate. You're turning nineteen! In a short week you'll be legal!" Brooke said with enthusiasm.

"Legal?" I said, confusion written all over my face. "I'm not legal for two years.

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "Oh right, you guys don't turn legal til twenty one right, right. B.C is nineteen honey."

Ah. "I'm still not doing anything." I said taking my plate to the sink. Sometimes Brooke and I had lunch at mine or her place. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Fine we'll just go to Brannigans for karaoke then."

I nodded and looked at the clock. "Brannigans we can do. Now hurry up or we'll be late for work."

Looked like we were going to the bar on my birthday, but that was okay because I was really enjoying the being social thing. Last time we were there someone tried to take me home. Thank god that Dave decided to come with us. He kindly informed the drunken individual that if he didn't stop hitting on his girlfriend then Dave would be forced to do something drastic. After the man wandered off Dave's wife, Allyson laughed and asked Dave if she should be jealous. Dave gave her a hug and told her of course, he and I were going to run off together. We all had a good laugh that night.

Brooke and I hurried back to my truck and left for work.

XOX Jaspers POV XOX

I watched Alice's face as she slipped into a vision and I was overcome by a wave of intense happiness. We were sitting at our vacation home in Beijing, enjoying a family vacation when it happened. As she snapped out of it she squealed and pounced on be before going up to my room. I was met by Emmett when I reached my room.

"What's Alice so gung ho about?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"No idea." I replied, watching her pack me a suitcase. "Hey Alice, what are you doing darlin'?"

She turned to me with a loving smile and softly said; "It's time."

_Hey Jude don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

I was fazed for a moment temporarily. This was it I was now going to leave and find her again, apologise for the actions that lead us here. I could at last be happy. I grabbed my suitcases and had Emmett drive me to the airport, catching the first plane to Washington I could.

Arriving at SeaTac airport, I walked casually out of the airport, bags in hand. As soon as I was out or human sight I ran back to our old house to get my Jeep. Alice had casually informed be right before I left that British Columbia was beautiful this time of year. I knew full well that her directly telling me where I would meet that beautiful brunette who would knock me off my feet. I wondered if she could accept my apology. Ever since Alice and I had met I had been working on my bloodlust, all leading up to this time. Bella's birthday was the first time in a long time that I snapped. Trying to remain rational when six other vampires own bloodlust peaked after Bella went crashing into that table... It was almost a year ago that the incident had happened. Honestly I was hoping to find Bella before then, maybe then it could be put behind us. The sooner I could apologise the sooner I could work on showing her that we had a future.

_And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder_

When I had first Bella, I was a little awe struck. I knew that it was her, Alice had informed me. It was hard for me to talk to her at first, knowing she was so in love with Edward and that it was only a matter of time before fate intervened. I passed my concern and impatience off as thirst, it seemed to work. Edward knew that he was supposed to befriend her only, but he just couldn't help himself. He told me one night that she made him feel human. There was no denying that he loved her, but he knew that she wasn't his future. He was an emotional wreck when he left her in the woods that day. He came back to the house and yelled at me, screaming that if I hadn't snapped then he could have let her down easily in a year or so. I screamed right back that if he hadn't pushed her I would have been fine. We didn't talk for a week before we both got over it. We knew that this situation was completely out of our hands.

Before I left for the airport he had pulled me aside...

_"Jasper, I know that she is the one, but please. Be careful with her." Edward said, worry lacing his face._

_I smiled at him. "Edward, she's not made of glass. My entire time spent with this family has been contributing to ignoring my bloodlust purely so I could keep her safe." I gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure you've read Alice's mind by now and know what the future has in store for us."_

_Edward smiled, the stress leaving his face. "Yeah I know and I can't wait to meet her."_

I followed my instinct on my drive to search for Bella, taking the ferry at night to Vancouver. I drove around the city the next morning, thankfully it was raining. Stopping every so often to find a phone book, searching frantically for Swan, Bella. I spent a full day there searching and nothing. I got back onto highway one and drove to Maple Ridge. I stopped just outside of town and went for a hunt. I snagged a couple of moose before continuing on my journey. As I drove I began to try and think of where Bella would go. She didn't really like the hustle and bustle of the big city, but didn't really like rural areas. Anywhere along the Okanagan was would be idea. I headed off toward Penticton, hoping to get there for dusk the next day. I looked at the clock on my dash and noted it was 5:30 and the highway was deserted. I looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly. Smiling a little I rolled down the window and stuck my arm out, watching it sparkle in the evening sun.

XOX Bella's POV XOX

"Are you excited Bella?" Dave asked me while we worked on a new shipment of books, cataloguing them. "Only two more days."

"Not really Dave, I'd rather not remember it's my birthday." I said. I already had a permanent reminder of my eighteenth birthday on my left arm.

"Well Brooke said that we're going to Brannigans for karaoke and a drink, you're coming right?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah I'm coming, I really like karaoke."

We finished up our work in silence, giving me plenty of time to think. My mind wandered, as usual, to the Cullen's. Surprisingly not Edward this time. I was thinking about Jasper.

I had barely started to get to know him when he and Alice broke up. She had a vision of meeting someone three years from now and was so sorry. Jasper radiated depression from all angles. Sometimes I would challenge him to a game of chess because it seemed whenever we played he always had the tiniest of smiles on his face. After he had started to get over the Alice thing, we progressed from chess to card games. Emmett would join us often, enjoying the closeness of the circle. I wondered what Jasper was doing now. I wondered if he knew that I didn't blame him at all for what transpired between us. Accidents will happen as far as I am concerned. I want one opportunity to tell him that.

"Bella we're done do you want to take off early?" Dave said.

I nodded. "Sure I have some things to do downtown before I head home."

I went to the staff room and grabbed my things, punching out on my way out the door. I did my running around before heading home and running a nice hot bath. My birthday was in two days, will mark a year. A full year since that fateful night that changed my life forever. I soaked in the tub for almost an hour before going downstairs and preparing supper. I didn't really feel like cooking so I heated up some leftover Chinese food and ate that, curled up on the couch watching a movie.

XOX Jaspers POV XOX

I had driven from Vancouver to Penticton in a mere eight hours, starting my search there. It was a small enough city for me to be done by dusk and I headed toward Summerland, stopping just outside to hunt. I spent a good ten hours searching that city before moving into Peachland then Kelowna. As I hit Kelowna's city limits the clock on my dash reset itself. September thirteenth. I had now been a full year. I started my search immediately, going through every phone book I could. It was late evening by the time I stopped. I decided to stop at a local bar to listen to the karaoke singers and relax. I sat in the back listening to the music, laughing as some of the songs were butchered a little.

I zoned in and out until some a voice caught my attention.

_Hey Jude don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

I looked at the singer and gasped. It was her, right before my eyes by accident. I felt my phone buzz and checked it.

**Listen to her Jazz.**

Alice. I knew better to listen to her than not. I rose from my seat, seeing her clearly now, she was belting the song out as hard as she could. I could really feel her pouring her love into this song. It was like she was actually calling out to me. I felt compelled to make my way across the bar. I saw her friends cheering her on and I realised that this was her birthday party.

XOX Bella's POV XOX

_So let it out and let it in  
Hey Jude begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you  
Hey Jude you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder_

I don't know what made me to sing this song in particular. I felt like I had to. I loved it so there was no complaints here. I got to sing one of my most favourite songs of all time and forget, completely that it was my birthday.

As the song wound down, I made my wish. I wished that it would all get better.

_Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better_

I put the microphone down and turned around, gasping as I did so. There in all his vampiric beauty stood Jasper.

"Jasper." I muttered before running across the dance floor where the karaoke system was set up and embraced him eagerly. He hugged me back with no resistance and I knew that instant that my wish would come true.

XOX


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Repercussions of Delayed Honesty

"Please tell me this is real." I sighed, breathing in his woodsy scent. This was either the best birthday present in recorded history or I was having a delayed breakdown. I had heard Edward's voice after her left me alone, but I had never seen any of them. It was only his cold hand brushing my face that made me realise. "This is really happening, you're really here."

Allyson was giving me a concerned face while Dave sang a startlingly good version of Manson's Heart Shaped Glasses. I smiled at her over Jasper's shoulder and she smiled back before looking back at Dave. "God Jasper you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

He opened his mouth to speak and I shook my head. "No, I want you to know that what happened on my birthday was in no way your fault." I saw his face relax a little but it was quickly changed to confusion and he started to speak again. "No please, I'll explain but can we do this somewhere else?"

"Of course darlin'. We can talk wherever you're comfortable." He said, his head cocking toward my friends. "But you might want to tell your friends you're leaving. The guy you're with is starting to get annoyed."

I nodded and walked back to the table. "I'm sorry guys I've got to go. Jasper is a really old friend of mine and I haven't seen him in like a year."

Brooke smiled. "Okay call me tomorrow and we'll hang out."

I have them all hugs and said my goodbyes. I walked back to Jasper with a smile. "Okay, I'm going to assume you didn't run here so you can follow me back to my apartment."

He nodded and we left.

I drove the familiar path to my apartment wondering why, of all people, Jasper had found me. We weren't as close as me and Alice or Emmett, but we were getting there when they left. Maybe he wanted to apologise? Well that wasn't going to happen, he had nothing to apologise for. What if he was just passing through? At the least I could get his number before he migrated to wherever he was going, keep in touch. If he had plans to stay here then I could get to know him better. We had potential of great friendship. I giggled as I imagined me at forty, married and still meeting up with him in secret. It would not be good if my future partner knew I hung out with a vampire on a regular basis, Jaspers cover would we blown and the Volturi would eliminate him. I pulled into my apartment complex and into my spot. I watched Jaspers Jeep pull up behind me in the public parking and hopped out. I took a deep breath, grabbed my stuff and headed out.

"So, I'm on the third floor." I said casually and began walking toward the door. Opening it, I lead us up the stairs, going over the things I wanted to say and how I wanted to say them. I opened my door, kicked off my shoes and walked into the kitchen on my right. I dropped my keys on the table and motioned for him to come and sit down. "Jasper, I really have to get something off my chest that's been sitting for a while. If Edward hadn't pushed me that day Jasper, you would have never attacked me. You had the bloodlust of six other vampires hitting you all at once and I understand that it was too much for you to take. I had a revelation of sorts and I realised that the person at fault was Edward, and it helped me get over him I think."

XOX Jasper's POV XOX

Well if she hadn't changed a lot. Took the wind right out of my sails with everything she just said and then she relaxed completely. I can't believe she blamed this on Edward entirely, he knew it was his fault too but I still couldn't help but feel bad that it happened. Alice assured me that night as I flew into a panic that this was all part of fates divine plan and that all would correct itself in time. I guess this was just time. "I had come here today to apologise Bella, but I can plainly see that you wouldn't accept any I gave."

She nodded a little fearfully, as if half expecting me to leave. "That's right."

"I also have to talk to you about something very important and involving our futures." I continued, waiting for her to nod. "You see, Alice had seen you about seventy years ago in a vision. You were a little older than this and you were immensely happy."

She smiled softly. "So I will be happy again?"

I nodded and continued. "She saw someone approaching you and your happiness escalated, you turned to him and watched his skin sparkle in the sun before running to embrace him." I paused for a second, wondering how I was going to phrase this. "Bella, that vampire was me."

Her heart rate increased and she gasped sharply. "Jasper...but...Edward...mortal." She stuttered, she radiated nervousness and confusion. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, I aided her a little. "How often are Alice's visions wrong?"

"Never" I said softly, I looked anywhere but at her.

"And did she see..."

"Yes." I nodded.

Her heart rate shot back up and her breathing became erratic as she began to sob hysterically. "I just started to love my mortal life and I'm not going to be able to have one for much longer."

I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. Once her breathing started to even out a bit, I spoke softly into her ear. "It's okay, you're going to be human for a while yet Bella." I pushed her face up to look at me and smiled. "I know exactly how it's going to happen and I've had time to adjust to how the situation and have thought this out entirely. The way I look at it, we have eternity to be together, you can take all the time you need to be human."

The sobbing calmed down a little. "Okay, give me time please Jasper, I barely know you and I am still a little scorned from Edward." She hesitated and I saw the flinch cross her face. "Why did he do it Jasper? Did he not know about any of this?"

I worded my answer very carefully. "Edward was to bring you into the family so that we could meet and fall in love. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, but he couldn't help it. He said you made him feel human. He was so depressed after he left you Bella; he blamed everything on me, saying that if only I could have controlled myself then he could have spent another year or so with you before letting you down gently."

Bella nodded slightly, a few more tears falling. "So I don't have a choice really do I?"

"I'm sorry darlin' you can resist all you want but sooner or later it will happen." I replied, feeling her hopelessness and most surprisingly acceptance.

"Okay, I won't resist." She replied sighing deeply. "I could see it happening but right now I just want to get to know you Jasper. I'm sure you feel the same."

"I agree. I resigned myself to my fate long ago and will willingly embrace you as my future, however long it takes." I was honest with her; I could easily grow to love her.

XOX Bella POV XOX

I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. This was a lot of information to absorb all at once. Jasper was definitely a sweet guy, but I didn't really see him romantically. "You know that all I can offer you right now is friendship."

He nodded. "Yes, I will try my best to be careful of your human friends."

"I'm not worried about that Jasper. I just want you to be yourself around me, I'd like to get to know the real you." I smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry. How about we head down to the local cafe and we can talk more?"

"Okay, did you want to drive my Jeep of your truck?" He asked. I could tell he was eager about this because he was getting his shoes on already.

I laughed a little to myself and walked to the door. "We'll take my truck; I know where the cafe is."

We arrived at the cafe at around ten and sat down in a booth in the back. The waitress was quick to take our order. Jasper ordered a plain black coffee, I'm sure just for show and I ordered a local dish called poutine. It was fries with gravy and cheese. So delicious. "So Jasper, how do you propose we go about getting to know each other?"

"Well, I propose we start the easy way." He said, smiling at the waitress that brought us our drinks. "What are your likes and dislikes?

I sipped my coke and thought about it. "I like movies I guess most kinds but not romance so much. I like to read obviously and I like playing card games with you."

We continued off from there, talking and laughing until late. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was two. I looked back at Jasper and he was happy. I felt bad telling him that I had to go to bed, but he understood and took off to find an apartment for rent, stating that he was going to be here a while. The prospect of seeing him often pleased me so much. I was going to enjoy getting to know Jasper and eventually, opening my heart to him. Alice had never been wrong and if he was who she saw as my perfect match, then who was I to interfere with fate?

XOX

**I know I said only three, but I don't want to rush the romance too much so it will probably be five, also updates will be sporadic as I'm still working the kinks out of the plot. **


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Jasper was most definitely a bizarre being.

I stood at a shelf, putting some books away and contemplating what had become of my life in the last two and a half months. My complete outlook on life had done a total reverse, I clung to my life now, enjoying every little moment because I knew full well that mine were currently numbered. Jasper had explained to me what he knew was going to happen, that eighteen months from now I was going to die. As things stood right now, we were slowly working our way up the friendship ladder. Why just last week we checked out a local band at a club. It was gearing up for Christmas and I had yet to confirm with my dad that I was going there, so Jasper and I were toying with the idea of spending the holiday alone...together. We figured that we could head out to Banff and rent somewhere for a week. A fortnight ago we had sat at my kitchen table with a Canadian map in front of is and my laptop, going over places we'd like to visit.

_XOX_

"_How about Golden?" He suggested_

_I shook my head. "Jasper?"_

_He looked up from the map. "Hmm?"_

_I giggled a little. "No Jasper is a place near Banff."_

"_Banff sounds good." He agreed. "If you don't end up spending the holiday with your dad then we can go to Banff."_

_XOX_

I jumped high into the air with a gasp as I felt an ice cold hand touch the back of my neck. I turned as I tried to get over the shock, glaring at...a laughing Jasper. "Jasper! What the hell?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." He chuckled. "So, I'm here to break you out. Cleared it with Dave and everything."

"Where are we going though?" I asked. I really dislike surprises.

He smiled at me and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

XOX Jaspers POV XOX

I had something exceptional planned that I knew she had never tried before. I had paid for us to enjoy it the whole day alone, less chance of Bella falling and get hurt.

"Just go get your things then meet me in the car, no questions." I told her. She sighed and left for the back room. She came out front after a few moments, scowling at me and stomping toward my vehicle. I followed after her and sat in the driver's seat. I grabbed the blindfold and turned to her. "You're gonna have to wear this Darlin'."

She sighed and took the blindfold from me and put it on. I could feel a spark of excitement run through her and knew that she was going to love this surprise. I drove the road that would lead me to the thing I was going to surprise her with. The last couple of months had been a lot of fun, but had only confirmed the fact that Bella and I were supposed to be together. I had found myself drawn to her, wanting her happiness and to have her near. I spent every day at her apartment, only leaving to hunt and give her some space. I would watch her as she made herself breakfast, how happy she looked when it all turned out in her way. I liked how content she looked whenever she curled up beside me on the couch, how calm she felt. I liked that I had that effect on her. I was falling hard. I pulled up outside our destination and turned off the engine. "Well Darlin' we're here. Give me a second and I'll get you out"

She nodded and I exited the car, making my way over to her side. I helped her out and lead her to the door of the building. "No trying to kill me now darlin', I just want you to have fun okay. I opened the door and we stepped inside. I felt her excitement spike as I removed the blindfold.

"We're going ice skating?" She yelled, anticipation pouring from her in waves. "I've never been ice skating before!"

She ran toward the rink and I followed her, laughing, "I never thought you'd be this excited." I smiled at her as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Let's get you skated up."

I helped Bella into her skates and let her to the ice. She stumbled a little as she tried to walk in skates for the first time. I guided her on the ice, slowly helping her around the rink. She took to it naturally, moving with such grace on the ice. She never stopped smiling as she glided, her eyes sparkled with excitement. I never thought I'd see her this happy.

She laughed and smiled at me. "I can't believe I'm not falling over!""

"I'm not honestly; I figured you'd be good at it." I replied.

We skated for an hour before Bella got too cold and I watched her gently glide off the ice...

...Before falling into the bench on the other side of the box. "You have the grace of a dancer on the ice but on solid ground you are amazingly clumsy."

She looked at me with a blush on her face and shrugged. "Unsure. Shouldn't it be the other way?"

I followed her example and skated off the ice, removing my skates. "Would you like to do anything else today?"

Bella paused, left leg in the air, halfway through putting her boots back on. "How about the aquarium? They have sea turtles!"

"Yeah okay." I agreed with her, the aquarium would be a nice place to visit. "Sea turtles it is."

XOX Bella's POV XOX

"Jasper look at it!" The stingray I was petting was loving it! "It's like a cat!"

He chuckled at me and looked over from the wall – apparently even sea creatures can detect vampires as dangerous. He motioned his head to the glass tunnel where we could watch the sharks and dolphins swim.

I moved to his side and we began to slowly meander through the tunnel, watching the fish and sea mammals swim above our heads as we took pictures. For the first time ever he made a grab for my hand and I allowed it, feeling his cool skin on mine. I sighed in contentment and he gripped me a little tighter.

"You having fun darlin'?" He asked me, his eyes following a rather large bottlenose above us.

I unlaced my hand from his and put it around him, my head resting on his arm as we walked. "I am. You're so wonderful to be with Jasper." I sighed. "I think eternity with you is going to be exquisite."

XOX Jaspers POV XOX

My non beating heart skipped a beat. She held my hand, cuddled up with me and even admitted that eternity with me would be wonderful. "Are you admitting that you're starting to fall for me Bella?" As I had for you the moment I laid eyes on you.

Bella's cheeks took on a rose hue. "Well yeah I guess I am." This was said with a little more confidence. "What I have realised is that if this is what fate has chosen for me then I should accept it." She turned and smiled at me. "And she couldn't have chosen someone better for me. You just...get me Jasper, you're my friend and you understand me. That's all I want in a partner."

"And I do love you Bella." I told her. " 'I lived my life in misery, I'd sacrifice this world to hold you.'."

She laughed a little. "I never pegged you as a Bullet for my Valentine kind of a guy."

"I'll surprise you over the years darlin'. Trust me"

XOX Bella's POV XOX

Christmas was here and Charlie had decided to take the time off work to spend the Christmas with us. I mean me. Well I guess I mean us seeing as Jasper had barely left my apartment in a month. We were friends but more that friends at the same time. He shared my bed with me – fully clothed and reading – while I slept, 'ate' breakfast with me every morning and even had applied for a part time job across the street from me so that he could be close by at all times. We had told Charlie most of the story. We explained to him that he was Edward's brother and that he had come to town just to apologize and get a fresh start. We had became friends over the coming few months and had casually started dating. Charlie needn't to know that we were currently planning how to drop off the face of the earth together while I underwent my transformation, and how we were going to have a human wedding close to my birthday next year.

So here we were, sitting to have a beer with my dad on Christmas Eve while he casually talked with us.

"So Jasper, how's work?" Charlie asked.

Jasper nodded. "Good. Busy, it being Christmas and the Apple store."

"I can imagine." Dad replied. "Everybody wants an iPod for Christmas. Bell's honey, will you run down to the local Seven Eleven and get me a pack of smokes?"

Uh oh. "Okay dad, I can do that." That means he wants to talk to Jasper alone. My dad doesn't even smoke!

I grabbed my keys and headed for my truck, texting Jasper as I walked.

**Dad wants to talk to you alone. Please be yourself and don't let him intimidate you.**

I got a reply shortly before I arrived at the gas station.

**I've got no reason to worry Bella, he only wants the best for you and I am what is best for you.**

As I walked into the store, I felt at ease with his reply. He _was_ best for me and I knew Charlie could see that.

XOX Jaspers POV XOX

"So, Jasper." Charlie started, "What exactly are you trying to achieve from this relationship with Bella?"

I positioned myself in a negotiation stance and began to speak. "Truth be told I have always wanted a future with Bella. As soon as I lay eyes on her I've wanted to make her happy." I laughed a little. "Unfortunately when Bella began Forks High, Alice and I were in the process of one last attempt at saving our relationship. It was one week after Bella arrived and turned my world upside down that Alice and I broke it off. By the time I finally had enough courage to ask her out to dinner my brother had swept her off her feet." He didn't need to know it was pre destined.

Charlie's face conveyed that of someone entranced in a good story. "So you left Forks with everyone to try and put her behind you?"

I nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to be permanently reminded of what couldn't be."

"How did you end up here though?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged and smiled. "I had been passing through and stopped at a bar to relax before I headed back out for the night. I heard Bella singing at the karaoke so I couldn't not say hello. We got to talking and it simply occurred that this may be fates way of giving me another chance...I jumped at it."

Silence dominated the room as Charlie surveyed for a few moments before he spoke. "Well, you certainly seem to love her Jasper. You have my blessing."

XOX Bella's POV XOX

"Darlin' wake up...the sun is about to rise"

I opened my eyes on Christmas morning to see Jasper smiling over me in the pyjama's my dad gave us both last night. "What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Six fifty. I wanted to watch the sun rise with you honey." He said softly, taking my hand and leading me to the balcony off the living room.

I stood, sleepy, in the early morning air. Wrapped in Jaspers arms, I felt safe and secure. "Merry Christmas Jazz."

He kissed my cheek softly. "Merry Christmas Bells."

We watched the sun rise slowly over the city, waking as it rose. About a half an hour later we went back inside to get breakfast started before we opened presents.

As I was preparing and cooking breakfast, Jasper went for a 'walk' while Charlie drank a coffee and helped me cook. "You really love him don't you Bella?"

I smiled and turned to face him. "Yes dad I really do. He treats me as an equally, shows me respect. I love him with my whole being, honestly I think Jasper has been it all along. Edward was like a bridge if you know what it mean."

Charlie smiled at me, a single tear in his eye. "I'm so proud of you Bella. You have your life completely figured out! You have a decent job, a lovely apartment and a nice boyfriend who cares for you deeply." He took a deep breath and tried to fight his tears. "Now, I don't want to sound mushy when I say this, and I will find him if he hurts you, but I think that Jasper is a very nice young man and that if you decide to make him the one...then you have my full support."

Tear sprung up in my own eyes and I left the bacon burning, embracing my dad fiercely. "Thank you daddy. I think he might be the one."

"That's lovely to hear darlin', because I kind of have an important question to ask you."

I gasped and turned around sharply as Jasper came up behind me. He dropped to one knee. Surprise wracked me as I knew this was coming but I didn't know when. "Isabella, my life without you seems like some distant memory and unimportant in the grand scheme of things. You are the most treasured thing to me, so beautiful and witty, I want to dedicate myself to making your every dream a reality, so please let me wake up with you in my arms every day. Forever."

He pulled out a ring box and popped it open. Inside lay a delicate looking platinum band with three sapphires. I nodded my 'yes' as words couldn't appear. Gently he slipped the band over my ring finger and kissed me.

Dad sniffed and grabbed our attention. He was crying as he hugged me. "Congratulations baby girl."

"So do you want your present now?" Jasper asked me, smiling.

"There's more?" I said.

He chuckled and walked into the living room, I followed.

Sitting under the Christmas tree, chewing on the bow around its neck was a puppy.

XOX

**So, hope this satisfies y'all. I tried my best and the next chapter will be the last. I have been picking away at this one for about 6 months and with my own wedding in 6 months it may be longer lol**

**Roxy xx**


	6. Authors Note

I am seriously contemplating writing a lemon chapter for this story, occuring the night before he turns her. Let me know if you'd like that and anyone that can give me a really good idea for the setting will get a twific written with the pairing of their choice and will appear in the final chapter ^_^!

Rox x


End file.
